1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tertiary phosphine compound which is coordinated to transition metals to form catalysts useful in various asymmetric synthesis reactions, a transition metal complex comprising said phosphine compound as a ligand, and a process for preparing an optically active organic silicon compound using said transition metal complex as a catalyst.
2. Description of the Belated Art
Hitherto, many reports have been made on transition metal catalysts used in the asymmetric synthesis reactions. It is well known that, among these catalysts, complexes of transition metals such as ruthenium, palladium and rhodium which comprise an optically active tertiary phosphine compound as a ligand have the excellent catalytic activities in the asymmetric syntheses (see JAPAN CHEMICAL SOCIETY Ed., ELEMENTS OF CHEMISTRY ("KAGAKU SOSETSU") 32, "Chemistry of Organic Metal Complexes" (1982) 237-238).
Japanese Patent KOKAI Publication No. 6193/1980 discloses a rhodium complex comprising 2,2-bis(diphenylphosphino)-1,1'-binaphthyl having an axial asymmetry as a ligand.
But, it is also known that a selectivity and a yield of the reaction product vary greatly depending on the kinds of the transition metal complexes, types of the reactions in which the metal complexes are used, kinds of reactants, and so on.
Optically active organic silicon compounds are useful compounds which are used as intermediates in the production of optically active compounds such as medicines, agrochemicals, and ferroelectric liquid crystals, since they can be easily converted to optically active alcohols or halogen compounds by replacing a silyl group with a corresponding functional group.
Hitherto, the optically active organic silicon compound are prepared by an asymmetric hydrosilylation reaction of an olefin. As an asymmetric hydrosilylation reaction of a styrene derivative, Tetrahedron Lett., 21, 1871 (1980) and Tetrahedron Asymmetry, 4, 2419 (1993) disclose a process using palladium-[2-(diphenylphosphino)-1,1'-biphenyl] complex. However, an optical yield of the desired product is low, and a catalytic property of the complex is still unsatisfactory.